hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5147 (15th April 2019)
Summary Mandy goes into labour and gives birth to a son named Darren Jr., however, Nancy points out that DJ has Ollie's hair. Juliet finds out that Darren doesn't reciprocate her feelings for him, and gets upset upon learning of Romeo getting charged. The villagers toast to Lily after receiving her exam results. Plot Juliet practices in the mirror what she's going to say to Darren. Harry and Ste visit the Hutchinsons. Goldie tries to get Prince to visit the arcade with her, but he races upstairs. James has been up all night, sorting Romeo's bail application. Marnie stops James from telling Juliet about Romeo being charged with Mac's murder as it might set her over the edge. Darren and Tom accompany Mandy to her final scan. Mandy tells Darren to see Juliet when he gets a text from her. Tony tells Ste that, although he doesn't approve of his behaviour lately, he's still happy to see him. Sally wants to talk to Tony. Goldie wants Mercedes to talk to Prince, and she agrees. Juliet isn't pleased when Darren races off taking a phone call from Tom, unaware that Mandy has gone into labour. Sally gives Tony Lily's results from the essay. Diane comes downstairs after Sally leaves and opens the envelope - Lily passed her A-levels. They get upset and comfort each other. Tom phones Nancy and asks her to tell Jack to go to the hospital. Charlie comforts Nancy when she tells him that Mandy has gone into labour. When Charlie leaves, Nancy gets upset. Darren finally arrives at the hospital and Mandy worries that something is wrong. Juliet has followed Darren and tries to talk to him in private. Juliet declares that Darren is not in love with Mandy - he's in love with her. Everyone is shocked. Nancy tells Kyle that Mandy is in labour, so he decides to take her out to take her mind off things. Juliet thinks Darren is nice to her because he likes her. Darren tells her that they're only friends. She races out. Mercedes tries to talk to Prince, but it does no good. Peri and Yasmine feel guilty over Lily after what Diane said. Sally tells them that Lily passed her exams, and Yasmine and Peri decide to mark her achievement. Sylver tries to cheer Prince up and offers him a job, which he accepts. He also gets Prince to carve a book into a block of wood for Lily's grave. Mandy has given birth to a baby boy they name DJ (Darren Jr.) via cesarean-section. The doctor tells Darren and Mandy not to worry if the baby has a lack of movement in his legs. Peri tells Diane, Tony and Sinead that a group of people are holding a memorial for Lily in celebration of her exam results, and they decide to attend. James tells Juliet about Romeo being charged with murder and gets upset. Marnie comforts her. Prince decides not to attend the memorial in favour of working on his wood carving. Diane makes a toast. Prince finishes the wood carving, but burns it. Darren runs into a drunk Nancy who laughs at DJ's name, and tells him that DJ has hair similar to Ollie - anyone can see that he's Luke's son. Cast Regular cast *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Doctor Yang - Christina Tam Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes